


Keep the light on

by Nuerue



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuerue/pseuds/Nuerue
Summary: Los Santos is run by many but owned by one, Geoffrey Ramsey. His crew of loyal lunatics may not complete each operation according to plan, but they get the job done. This is how they all met.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones, Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Jack 1

"Fitzpatrick, your new attorney is here, paid your bail" Jack sat up and looked at the guard for a couple seconds. If he didn't call her by name she would have sworn he was talking to someone else. 

"I don't have a new attorney, just the state issued one that I've been working with." She stood up and walked to the bars of her small cell. 

"All I know is there is a guy here, says he's your attorney and that you are good to head home, so pack your things."

Jack looked around her space, besides a stack of old books there was nothing worth taking home. 

"I'm fine now, lets go." The bars squealed loudly as they ran across their track to open the door. Jack followed the guard to another set of doors and past the ladies that have been her only form of community for the last year. 

"The fuck you goin?"

"Jackie? You out?"

"Where's my bail?"

She saluted them all as she followed out the last door that separated the cells from her freedom. Well that door, a large amount of paperwork that needed signing, and a process to get her personal items that were on her person upon her arrest. 

"Your guy is through here." The guard uncuffed her for the last time. As she rubbed her wrists he unlocked the door with a table and a very well dressed man. The man was eating a snicker's bar while reading over something in a folder. He was no one Jack had ever seen, or expected. His hair was short and his beard shaved close to his face. He was wearing a polo, not a suit like Jack's usual attorney.

When the door opened he glanced up at her and smiled before looking back to the folder and putting it away into a large backpack. 

He stood up and walked around the Table, extending a hand to Jack.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Fitzpatric."

"Call me Jack, but I go by my maiden name, Pattillo." Jack correct quickly, but shook the offered hand. "Is there a mistake? I can't afford a lawyer." Jack did not want to get her hopes up, seeing as this must have been some kind of clerical error. 

The man smiled brightly.

"No mistake, Ma'am. I work for a man who has been following your case closely and believed that my law firm would benefit you. He has covered any and all costs." The man motioned to the open chair next to the chair he had vacated moments ago. 

"My name is Bernard Burns, from the Law Office of Sorola and Burns. We have a very favorable track record-" Jack knew the name somewhere, and then it clicked where she had heard the name before. All over the news.

"Of Criminals. You represent big criminals, I'm innocent. Do I need a big time criminal lawyer?" Feeling a little panicked she sat in the offered seat and reached for the papers in front of her. 

"Lets stay calm. We have represented a few big named people in this city, however, you will find they are all technically considered innocent." Mr. Burns sat down looking unworried as he pulled out a paper. Placing it in front of Jack she saw that it had a graph that she did not read and statistics that might as well have been written in German. 

"My client knew your... late husband. He knew what kind of man he truly was, and has said that he does not personally believe you are innocent." Jack immediately started to defend herself but the man cut her off, "And he is grateful for the service you have done humanity if that is the case. And, if by chance you are innocent, you deserve just as much freedom." 

Jack closed her mouth quickly, stunned and confused. She felt like she should be saying something but she never expected this. 

"Now I have almost a 100 percent success rate with my clients, and I would love", Mr. Burns held out a pen he pulled from his pocket, "For you to be one of many women out there to get justice."

Jack slowly took the pen from the man and looked from him to the stack of paper that was on the table when she entered. 

"And this is free?" She finally asked again.

"Absolutely not." At Jack's confused look he clarified quickly. "I believe in a 'no bullshit' policy with my clients, leads to a much healthier relationship. We cost a small fortune, but we are on retainer for Mr. Ramsey, and all of his employees."

At the name Ramsey, Jack put the pen down. 

"Ramsey, as in Geoff Ramsey? King Pin Of the Fake AH Crew?" Mr. Burns wagged his finger a little before quickly correcting.

"Mr. Ramsey of the Rooster Teeth Trading Corporation." Jack glared at the man.

"I thought you believed in a no bullshit policy."

"With our clients. Which you are not yet. If you sign on the dotted line you are part of the family." Mr. Burns sat down and crossed his leg, as if he was prepared for this to take a while. 

"What happens if I say no? Is my bail refused, and I go back in?" She asked finally looking at the contract in front of her. 

"Of course not. Like I said, Mr. Ramsey believes what you did was not only the right thing to do, but a public kindness. This is him showing you his support. Whether or not you continue to let us help you, your bail is paid in full and in the past."

Jack nodded a little and then went on signing the papers. If Mr. Burns was surprised at how quickly she decided, he did not show it. Only smiled and sat back in his chair and checked his watch. 

After what felt like an eternity, and a hand cramp later, she was done with the last page. Mr. Burns startled her by giving one clap of his hands. 

"Wonderful!That is that." He said taking the documents and separating them into two piles, "This is mine, and this is yours." He handed her one stack of papers and filed the other papers into his backpack. 

"Now you have one last choice to make Ms. Pattillo." Mr. Burns said as he put his backpack on and turned to face her again. "You can go to a hotel, or you can come with me and meet Mr. Ramsey and talk about what you want your life to look like moving forward."

"Like working for Rooster Teeth Trading Company?" She asked raising an unplucked eyebrow. Mr. Burns shrugged.

"If you would like," He held the door open for her as he followed her out of the prison she's called home. he walked her to a limo and opened the door for her, "Or you could come and work for the Fake AH Crew."


	2. Jack 2

The car ride was mostly silent. When Mr. Burns' phone rang it made Jack jump in her seat. 

"Hey Bud, what's up?" Mr. Burns looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, she signed and we are on our way to the house..... Really? Is everyone okay?...." He covered his mouth as if to muffle his voice from her. She looked away to give him some privacy."Good, that is very good." He visibly relaxed and leaned back once again. "Uhh..." He did a quick look over her and then looked confused, "Prison uniform? Why?"

Jack sat a little straighter in her seat realizing that whoever was on the phone must have asked what she was wearing. She had to leave in her prison uniform because her old clothing were considered evidence. This was fine by her, they never suited her and were covered in blood anyway. 

"I guess we could do that, if she has no objection. The basics or the works?" Jack looked back at him, no longer feeling like giving him privacy. "Okay, you do know this is not listed in my job description."

She could hear the voice on the other line yell 'Well look under your friend description. See if its there!'

Mr. Burns chuckled and said a mumbled "Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up over there, I'll text you when we are on our way." He hung up and then smiled as he put it in his pocket.

"Jack, Mr. Ramsey would like to offer to buy you a set of civilian clothing and, if you would like, get your hair touched up. Anything else, within reason, you would like really. He recognizes these are some of the things you are probably wanting to do more then meeting a stranger."

Jack felt a moment of guilt, but then remembered who they were talking about. Geoff Ramsey had plenty of money to spare. 

Even before Jack was in prison, she did not have a say over what she wore or how she looked. She felt a strong pang of emotion. It was her decision what she looked like. 

"I would like that, thank you Mr. Burns."

"Eh, call me Bernie, and it is my pleasure."

Bernie leaned to the divider and rapped his knuckles on the glass. He informed their driver, Alec, of the change of plans and then leaned back. 

"Where to first, Jack?" 

"I think clothing and then food if its okay? I have been craving queso for a year now." Her mouth watered just thinking about authentic food.

It took only a couple more minutes for the car to stop and let them out.

Jack looked around the outdoors mall, feeling self conscious with the words "Inmate" across her back. She went into the first store she could and went to the shirt racks quickly. After looking through some general shirts that said nothing about her personality, before her eye caught a bright patterned shirt on the clearance rack.

It was Hawaiian patterned and very loud. It looked nothing like anything her husband would let her wear. It was perfect. She tried it on and seeing it fit perfectly she bought it and several like it immediately. The cashier behind the counter looked concerned as she rang Jack up but didn't say anything. 

She wore it around the store as she continued to look, throwing the inmate shirt into the shopping bag she was given. Looking at shorts she picked a couple blue striped shorts and jean shorts. After purchasing them, she put the striped ones on, loving that they did not match. 

She hadn't felt this good in about a year. She happily walked her clothes back to the limo with an amused Bernie following her. 

"You don't match, you know that right?"

"Sometimes, that is okay." Jack responded feeling confident in her choice even with her legs unshaven and a lack of bra. They walked to a Mexican restaurant and were seated immediately. They looked at their menus in silence. After she decided on what she wanted, Jack turned to Bernie.

"No Bullshit, right?"

"That's how we work."

"You are really okay with the thought that I might have killed my husband?"

"Perfectly. Did you?" He countered looking her in the eye. Jack hesitated, as her eyes fell to her menu again. 

"Yes. There was no last straw or anything. I was just done, with his violence and control. I just woke up one day and when I looked at him sleeping next to me... I didn't want him to wake up again."

She had never told anyone this. Had always insisted that a stranger broke in and killed him, she had enough fresh bruises to seem like she was roughed up by someone, but no one seemed to fully believe her. 

"So I made sure he wouldn't." She said the last part very quietly. Risking a look up at this man she just confessed to. She was shocked to see him looking at her with kindness, like he understood.

"Congratulations. You took care of yourself, and to me, that is just fine." He looked back at the menu and broke into a grin, "Look, they have queso as an appetizer." Jack started to feel a little more relaxed, now that he hadn't changed and turned on her. This man knew the truth and congratulated her. She felt safe with him. 

Lunch was short business and, though she could eat this food for days, they left the restaurant before turning to a salon. 

Jack fingered her waist length brown hair wondering what she wanted. She needed a change that was for sure. Looking at her shirt, the red of the flower called to her and made her mind up. When she walked out, she had short curly red hair with straight bangs. Bernie laughed as she actually turned around in a circle for him. She then got her eyebrows waxed, and the women in the salon let her shave her legs in the bathroom for an extra 20$.

When all that was finally done, Bernie asked her if there was anything else she wanted. Her eyes drifted to the parlor across the street. He followed her line of sight.

"Mark the occasion? You're rebirth?" He offered motioning to it.

"I've never done it before. Would it really be alright?" She asked him nervously.

"Who are you asking permission from?" He asked kindly, reminding her that she answered to no one but herself now. She smiled and started across the street. 

Inside the parlor smelt clean. It surprised Jack, seeing as she always imagined a tattoo shop would smell like cigarettes and ink. Timidly she walked up to the counter and kindly asked the heavily tattoo'd girl behind the counter if they had time for a walk in. 

The girl looked her up and down with a smile. She pushed her blonde dreadlocks out of her eyes and looked at her book briefly.

"Only when they are as cute as you are." Jack realized that she was being hit on and felt a rush. Sure plenty of girls made a move on her in prison, but that was only because options were very limited. It felt different, being hit on out here. 

"Thank you," A quick glance at the name tag "Griffin." 

Griffin stood and motioned to a black chair. As she put on her gloves she asked what Jack was thinking about. 

"I would want a tetris piece, I think. Just one, to celebrate a big life change. Hopefully more will come in time."

"I can do that with my eyes closed, dear. You're in good hands."

All in all, the trip took a couple of hours. When Jack and Bernie got back into the limo, Jack felt and looked like a different person. 

"I feel so much better, thank you Bernie." Jack said honestly. She couldn't remember a day when she felt better. 

"I mean, it technically was Geoff who did all this, but I will take credit for the moment." He laughed and closed the door behind him. 

At the mention of Geoff's name Jack felt nerves fill her again. Bernie could see her face fall a little. 

"Hey, he's a good guy. And you are much tougher then you give yourself credit for. There is no danger where we are going okay? Not to you." 

Jack tried to keep that in mind, as they drove to the house of one of the biggest crime lords in all of Los Santos. 

When they pulled up to the Penthouse Jack took a deep breath and held her head up. She did not know what to expect when she walked in, but Bernie was right, she was a survivor. 

She followed Bernie into an elevator that went up for what felt like ages before, with a ding, the doors opened. 

The very first sight she got when she walked out of the room was Geoff Ramsey, in the flesh. Unshaven, in pajama bottoms and a band tee and bleeding through a bandage on his forehead.   
She had been expecting the man in the suit as she had seen on television. This man, drinking from a whiskey glass and smiling, even though he was obviously in pain, was not expected.

She couldn't help herself and started laughing. And once she started laughing she couldn't seem to stop. Geoff smiled widely seemingly proud of making her laugh, though he did nothing to cause it. He looked to Bernie, who just shrugged.

"She's had a long day." He then patted Jack's back and exited through the elevator. "I'll be back tomorrow to start on the case." And before Jack realized it, she was left alone with her bags and at least one stranger. 

This sobered her up quickly. Coughing a little, she straightened herself up and looked at her new friend. 

"Hi Jack, My name is Geoff Ramsey and I would like you to feel comfortable here. We have a room put aside for you." Geoff held out the hand that was not holding a glass and Jack took it.

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for all-" 

"Aww fuck, don't worry about it! Way I see it, you did me a favor. I'm jut squaring up. We don't have to talk about it, but hey," Geoff smiled, and let go of her hand. "How are you at giving stitches? Seems I am all out of co-workers that are able and willing."

"Uh. I'm decent I suppose but I would be worried I would scar you." Jack was very confused on how to act around this very powerful man. Geoff turned and started walking away.

"Fuck it, scars are hot as dicks. Kit's in the bathroom, I'll show you the way." He looked over his shoulder and saw Jack following him and grinned wider. "Salt of the Earth, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Jack's intro! Hope you guys are enjoying it. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, and any suggestions. 
> 
> Next is another character's intro. Will have a little bit of a time skip between meetings.


	3. Vagabond

"I don't understand what you could mean by that, Geoff. I am trying to understand but I just don't." Jack said pinching the bridge of her nose as they waited in line. 

"Exactly what I said, we need more pazazz. More Oomf." Geoff explained motioning wildly with his hands. "Charisma. Stage presence. A gimmick."

"We are a crime family. What do we need that for? Everyone knows who you are, and business is fine. I don't see why we need more attention." Jack flicked off the old lady in front of them in line, that turned and gave them a dirty look.

"I feel like family is an exaggeration. I mean sure, me and you are family, I've known you for ages now.The law boys are as well, but all my lackeys are just 'yes men.' We need someone like us, someone fun. We are less a crime family and more a crime business, and that's boring." Geoff slumped his shoulders down to emphasize his point. 

"Okay fine. I'll look into some people when we get back and see if they have... whatever you are looking for." Jack looked around her. "Why are we in a bank again?" She was impatient to get out of the seemingly never moving line.

"I need to make a rather large withdrawal. It's Bernie's kid's 16th birthday and I want to buy him a jet." Geoff said completely seriously.

"A jet? Shouldn't you run this by Bernie first?"

"Oh fuck off, it's a small jet. Why, what did you get him?" 

Jack kicked her feet at imaginary dirt on the ground.

"Legos. Every kid loves legos." Before Geoff could say anything about it, the door behind them was kicked open. 

A man with paint covering his face in the form of a skull, and a very large shot gun casually resting on his shoulder walked in as though he owned the place. He wore a black leather jacket with blue sleeves and stripes above the elbows. He had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and piercing blue eyes. 

"Everyone, please remain calm, this is a murder." He yelled in a deep but calm voice. The whole bank seemed to gasp as one.

"Murder?" Geoff wondered out loud. "Not robbery?" The man looked over at the two of them and smiled.

"Yeah, I get that it is in a bank, so sure, your first thought is robbery. But no actually. I am here to kill a Mr...." The man seemed to forget the name and looked frustrated. He held up a finger, signalling for them to give him a minute, before fishing in his pockets for a crumpled piece of paper. "Right! Sorry, a Mr. Krindyle." He shoved the paper back into his pocket and took his gun in both hands.

"Why would the guy tell you who he is, if you are threatening to kill him?" Geoff asked putting both his hands in his pockets.

"Because I have a big gun and I could kill everyone just to get him? I'm just here hoping he is a good enough guy to just expedite the process." The man shrugged as if this was his honest thinking. 

Geoff smiled, "Who are you?"

"The Vagabond."

"That's not a real name."

"No shit."

A Guard chose then to rush towards him and was unceremoniously shot in the head.

"I didn't think I actually had to say the whole 'don't be a hero' thing. I felt sure that I put on my don't fuck with me face before I left. I'm sorry if I left this ambiguous." He pumped the shotgun and stepped over the body of the guard and walked towards the group. "Let me be more clear." He got very close to a women who looked like she's never seen work in her life. "I will shoot you, dead, if you try to anything." The women tore off her pearls and reached out as if to hand them to him. "For fuck's sake people." He ripped away from the women, shaking his head. "I'm. Not. Robbing. You!" He yelled at them, making them all shrink back.

He frowned at the group. 

"Okay, lets try something else. Please make a line and get your IDs ready." People shuffled around and eventually made a line, Geoff made sure we was in the back of the line. 

"Are you Mr. Krindyle?" He asked each and every person before checking their I.D. "No, okay, please leave through the exit behind me."

He repeated this process, until he came to a pale man who wouldn't hand his I.D over. "I will kill you. Just let me see who you are, man. It's been a long day and I would like to get some laundry done when I get home." He seemed to be trying to reason with he man, who decided it was a better decision to run around him. The Vagabond quickly threw a knife that was in his sleeve and it lodged into the man's throat. the crowd yelled and started to move in panic.

He turned to the group and pointed his gun at them again, stopping them. Except Jack, who at this point just wanted a cigarette and was starting to walk to the door.

"Ms. Hawaii, come here." He ordered, Jack groaned. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Would you please come here and check the I.D of this dead idiot?"

"Fucking fine, but then can I go? I'm obviously not a Mr. and I've been in here forever. And thanks to you, now it was for nothing." Jack glared as she walked up. The man raised an eyebrow at being spoken to like this. 

"They have online banking. You don't have, I don't know, a card?" He asked her. She chose not to reply as she flipped the dead man onto his back. She pulled out a wallet, and checked the I.D. The shooter let the topic go and started to ramble about how uncooperative the people were being. "People are completely worthless, this guy didn't need to die, if he would just-"

"His name was Darren Krindyle." Jack interrupted him, shoving the I.D into his hand. He looked shocked and then very pleased. 

"Oh. Well, I stand corrected. He really did need to die." Sirens started to be heard from a little while away. The man took Jack's hand and kissed the back of it. "Thank you for your assistance. I must be going now." 

As the man started to walk out of the building, Geoff put a hand on Jacks shoulder and pointed at his retreating back.

"That! That's the oomf we need! The man had style!" He said not taking his eyes off of him as he quickly moved to follow him. "Get the get away car." He called over his shoulder to Jack.

"Its not.." Jack started to call after him but the door closing cut her off. "It's not a get away car if we aren't on a job." She mumbled to herself now as she picked up the pace and ran to their car, parked in the back lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading so far! This is part one of Ryan's intro. Hopefully part 2 will be out soon!


	4. Ryan 2

The Vagabond smirked to himself as he heard the footsteps trying to be silent behind him. The little click of a heal gave it away though. He let it go for about a mile before he turned into an alley.  
He leaned against the corner wall and crossed his arms. Wanting to look extra dramatic he looked down and rested the shotgun leaning against his shoulder. 

He knew who it was immediately, he could tell that she wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know everything about her. How did she stay so calm when he was holding a gun on her? How experienced is she at murder where is doesn't even faze her? Is that mustache man her brother, lover, or friend? Is she single? Into bondage? He almost got butterflies thinking about her following him.

What questions would she have for him?

He heard the footsteps come to around the corner and waiting until they were in front of him.

"Now now, little lady, anyone ever tell you its rude to follow people?" He said looking down and smirking. He looked up slowly and frowned. It was not the beautiful women from earlier. 

"I don't actually get corrected for my actions as often as you'd think." Geoff supplied admiring the style coming off this man. "But, maybe you were expecting someone else?"

"You have the delicate footsteps of a petite women." The Vagabond sneered getting his gun ready.

Geoff touched his heart gently and gave a sigh. "Oh wow, thank you! Haven't heard that one before, but very sweet. Thank you." 

"Are you wearing heals?"

"What an interesting question, but no, I am not wearing heals." Geoff looked at his shiny shoes and back at the Vagabond, "Why... are.... you?"

Vagabond rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall. "Never mind. I was looking forward to talking to your counterpart but I suppose I could ask you a few questions instead."

"I am an open book, my friend. Except for the things I can't tell you, and other people's information, and any really personal details. So I guess I am more a-"

"Why did you follow me? Its that blasé attitude that is confusing to me. It's not the normal reaction to complain to the gunman, or start banter with them, or follow them into a dark ally."

"Well, I know you are new in town, so I'll introduce myself-"

"How do you know I am new in town?"

"Because I have to introduce myself. I am Geoff Ramsey, you might also hear me be called the Kingpin. I am the leader of the FakeAH crew." Geoff gave a bow. "We are what the kids call, a big deal, around here."

"FakeAH crew? That's kind of a dumb name for a criminal enterprise, doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." He rubbed his upper arms and put his foot against the wall behind him. 

"Alright now, it is a perfectly fine name. You just don't know the meaning behind it."

"It implies that there is a real AH crew out there and you guys are pretending to be them. I hear FakeAH crew and think, 'Boy, thank goodness its not the real AH crew'. Its a bad name dude."

Geoff looked appalled. "No, asshole, it is a great name, because we are also the AH crew in our everyday lives, but our criminal personalities we show the world are the fake ones. Like fucking Batman and Bruce Wayne."

"Yeah but Batman doesn't call himself the FakeBruceWayne. He came up with a cool name, Batman. Or Vagabond, or Kingpin. The Fake part is just-"

"Ok we are moving past the name now! I didn't even get to answer your question." Geoff literally shook off the argument and shook his arms to get loose again. He took a calming breath then continued. "I like your style, and I-"

"Oh I'm not into guys, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that was your intention. I have a great buddy though-"

Geoff throw his hands in the air and started to walk away.

"Fuck it. I'm done. Too much bullshit. Very annoying." He said to himself and he almost ran into the car Jack sped towards him. He locked eyes with Jack and shook his head 'no'.

Jack shrugged and unlocked the car. Geoff opened his door and threw himself in the seat and crossed his arms like a kid. 

"Drive."

"No, what happened." Geoff glared at her. 

"No respect today. He insulted the crew name. Said we should change it to seem intimidating. Then he thought I was gay and coming on to him."

"So what I am getting here is, he is freshening things up, like you wanted. He suggested something to make us better and bigger, like you wanted. Then he called you gay, which you are."

"Shut up Jack. I'm not interested in him though, and he just assumed. You know what, no, you weren't there. He wasn't being helpful he was being a dick. I was trying to offer him a get job, steady work for top pay and he wanted to be a dick. So no, not what I wanted."

"In my defense," Came his voice from the back seat, "I didn't know about the job, you have a round about way of talking, and I am on the run right now."

"How the fuck?" Geoff yelled and Jack had her gun on him immediately. 

"I would happily continue the conversation at a separate location, but I think the cops are going to be here soon and I would like to not deal with them." The Vagabond put his shotgun on the floor and buckled his seatbelt. 

Jack looked at Geoff waiting for his signal. Geoff suddenly smiled and turned to look out the window motioning for her to put it away.

"This guy. So much charisma."

Jack rolled her eyes and then backed down the alleyway at top speed. Turning effortlessly into the road and then taking off down the road. 

"Ok man, talk. Whats your real name?" She asked looking at his surprisingly bright blue eyes in the rear-view mirror. 

"Vagabond. Until I get comfortable that should be fine. Vaga if you want it shorter, and your name?"

Jack looked away from his smirk and back at the road. "Jack. Are you interested in joining our crew? Or are you just jerking us around?" 

"Jack, I like it. I don't know, Jack. I don't know that much about you guys, how big the operation is, how big my role would be. I just need some more specifics before I commit to anything. I just came to town last week, so this is probably a great opportunity for me." He never looked away from her eyes the whole time he spoke. "What is your job in the crew, Jack?"

She wasn't sure she liked how he said her name. Like it was a desert he was about to devour. 

"I am the driver: Cars; planes; jets. I get us there and out safely. I also am in charge of cutting through all the bullshit, in any form it comes to us." She said meaningfully. Vaga chuckled and leaned forward in his seat. Leaning against Geoff's headrest. "What would you say your expertise is?" 

"Interrogation, a little bit of bounty hunting, mostly up close and personal jobs." He said casually. "How do we do this without giving too much information? I want to ask about legalities, and where your base of operations is but I don't want to overstep. I want to know where the boundaries are, I would never want to make you uncomfortable." As Vaga spoke Jack could feel his eyes travel all over her face and could hear a double meaning in his words. 

She couldn't help the blush but she scoffed and spared him a look as she stepped on the gas making him slam into the back of his seat.

"Don't worry about any of that. We have a way to make how we feel very clear. Just take your time with the questions. It will take a while to feel comfortable with each other." She said "But that doesn't mean we won't be in the future." When she said the last bit she turned even more red. 

"Yes, Ma'am." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

Geoff cleared his throat. "You guys wan't me to go? Give you some privacy?"

"Don't be a dick Geoff." Jack growled.

"Not being a dick here, just getting a little hot over here, feel like I'm watching a soap opera."

"Geoff gets grumpy if he isn't the center of attention." 

"And Jack is acting like a jerk for no apparent reason today."

"And Geoff likes making people uncomfortable for fun."

"And Vagabond likes arguments as much as the next man but would like to know where we are?" Vaga interjected. 

They had stopped outside a massive building with a doorman and everything. 

"Home" They both answered and got out of the car. Jack tossed the keys to a heavy-set, curly haired valet.

"Take care of her, Larry." She said as she passed him.

"Always Ms. Patillo."

The door man bowed and held the door open for Geoff.

"Mr. Ramsey, I hope your day was productive."

"That is none of your business, Andy." Geoff teased but patted his shoulder.

Vaga followed them into the building and into an elevator. Geoff took out keys and turned a lock inside before punching in the floor number. The door closed and Vaga realized this FakeAH crew may actually be the real deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry things kinda just hung there.  
> I had several health problems happen all at once, and a wedding to postpone. I have been so busy but I made sure today I did something. Hope you guys like the rest of Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> I had this working in me head for a while after hearing a song that would work well with them. They are just so fun to work with. There will more then likely be some Mavin in the future.


End file.
